Nuestra primera vez
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Oneshot: Las 9 chicas se toman el día libre de práctica, pero Nozomi y Eli deciden aprovecharlo de una manera distinta. NozoEli. Futa Eli.
Nozomi y Eli salieron temprano de la escuela. Como la práctica con u's se había cancela, aprovecharon el tiempo para pasar una divertida tarde juntas en el departamento de la pelimorada, o eso creían que pasaría. Ya tenían al menos un mes de ser novias, claramente, el resto de sus amigas aún no lo sabían, trataban de ser lo más natural posible frente a ellas, con tal de no levantar ninguna sospecha. Ambas caminaron una al lado de la otra por las calles de Akihabara, su ansiedad aumentaba con el paso del tiempo, pues sería la primera vez a solas siendo novias, y sabían lo que significaba. Nozomi abrió la puerta de su departamento un tanto torpe, haciendo que el nerviosismo de Eli aumentara aún más. Una vez dentro, dejan sus bolsos junto al sofá. Nozomi le ofrece algo de beber a Eli, quien negándose, le indica a su novia que se sentase junto a ella. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, y ninguna de las dos sabía cómo lidiar con esa incomodidad y ansiedad. Varias emociones fluían en sus cabezas, pero una en común les cruzó por la mente. Después de un buen rato, decidieron mirarse a los ojos. No pasó mucho hasta que Eli plantó un apasionado beso en los labios de Nozomi, sintiendo su suavidad y calor a través de ellos. Su lengua se introdujo gentilmente, como si hubiera estado pidiendo permiso para ello. Nozomi por su parte, rodeo el cuello de la rubia con ambos brazos, atrayéndola hacia ella con más fuerza. Sus manos se fueron moviendo por el cuerpo de su novia con bastantes ganas, clavaba sus dedos sobre la ropa de Eli como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca. La mayor por su parte, comenzó a imitar los movimientos de la tarotista, apegando sus finos dedos a uno de los glúteos de Nozomi. A través del beso la menor soltó un gemido, indicándole a Eli que podía seguir con su viaje.

Nozomi interrumpe el beso para levantarse del sofá. Con un "ven, Elichi..", convenció a la rubia de seguirla hasta la cama. Se sentaron una junto a la otra, esperando que una de ellas comenzara con el acto. Como era su primera vez, ninguna de las dos tenía conocimiento en cómo hacerlo, por lo que se volvió un momento extraño al principio, pero ansioso y dulce a la vez. Eli de un salto se posiciona sobre Nozomi, invadiendo su boca con su lengua una vez más, pero esta vez añadiendo el masaje en sus senos, aquellos pechos que tanto ha anhelado tocar y sentir, que tanto imaginaba en sus sueños, al fin podría sentirlos una vez Nozomi se quitase su blaizer y blusa. Al ver a la insistente y ansiosa Elichika haciendo sus movimientos, Nozomi detuvo el beso, y le indicó a Eli que se apartara un momento. Esta la miraba con una cara confusa, pensando en si había hecho algo mal, había comenzado a arrepentirse de lo forzosa que fue con su novia, hasta que vio cómo esta se quitaba su ropa, revelando un fino y rosado brasier. Si Eli pensaba que los pechos de Nozomi se veían perfectos con ropa puesta, esto probó cuán equivocada estaba, pues nunca había visto tal perfección y firmeza en un par de pechos, y no era cualquier busto, sino que era el de Nozomi. Eli, al igual que un niño pequeño frente a un dulce, se abalanzó sobre su novia, hundiendo su rostro entre esos grandes melones. Nozomi por su parte veía lo tierna que era su novia mientras jugaba con su busto, acariciando su cabeza.

Nozomi... me encantan tus pechos...

Así veo... Elichi...

Eli en cuestión de segundos, aparta el molesto brasier, y se topa con sus tan anhelados pechos, blancos, redondos, firmes, todo lo que había imaginado y aún mejor. Posó agresivamente sus manos en sus senos, y comenzó a masajearlos, mientras que sus pulgares hacían el trabajo de estimular sus pezones, poniéndose duros con cada roce. Un ahogado gemido sale de los labios de Nozomi, excitando aún más a la rubia, quien comenzó a sentir sus pantalones aún más apretados.

Elichi... qué es eso?

Lo siento por habértelo ocultado... pero ya no aguanto más...

Eli empuja a su novia a la cama por segunda vez, se deshace de su falda y de sus bragas, y aprovecha de desnudarse por completo, revelando su erecto y grande miembro frente a una boquiabierta Nozomi. La rubia roza su miembro contra la húmeda vagina de la menor, buscando desesperadamente por la entrada. Al notar esto, la pelipúrpura, la ayuda indicándole el lugar, y con un agresivo empujón, Eli se adentra en Nozomi, recibiéndola con un fuerte apretón, más algo de sangre que comenzó a salir.

N-Nozomi! Estás... sangrando...

Eso es obvio... es mi primera vez... Elichi... - Decía intentando aguantar el dolor.

L-Lo siento! Lo sacaré de inm-

Espera! Por favor no te muevas...

Eli asintió en silencio, preocupada por el estado de su novia, decidió besarla gentilmente, con tal de que el dolor pasara pronto. Una vez acostumbrada, Nozomi le indicó a Eli que se moviera, quien al recibir lo dicho, movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante suavemente. Cada roce le enviaba ligeras y deliciosas corrientes por su cuerpo, experimentando un placer que sus manos nunca pudieron darle. Después de un tiempo, Nozomi le pidió a su novia que aumentara la velocidad. Eli accedió, y bruscamente, movió sus caderas dejando caer parte de su cuerpo sobre Nozomi, quien al sentir la repentina estimulación, terminó por morder el hombro de Eli, quien afortunadamente, al estar en éxtasis gracias al interior de Nozomi, no sintió dolor, por lo que siguió embistiéndola. Luego de unos minutos en el mismo compás, Nozomi se estaba acercando al clímax, terminando por enterrar sus uñas en la desnuda espalda de Eli, dejandole dolorosas marcas de las que se arrepentirá luego. Con un fuerte espasmo, Eli suelta su líquido en el interior de Nozomi, quien la siguió después apretando el miembro fuertemente, para luego caer sobre su novia, respirando pesadamente, y sudor cayendo de su frente y alrededor de su cuerpo. Por su parte, la menor estaba con dificultades para respirar después de venirse, abrazando fuertemente a Eli contra su cuerpo.

Eso fue... genial... - Dijo Eli con la respiración entrecortada.

Realmente lo fue... gracias... Elichi... - Nozomi le responde con un tierno beso en los labios.

Ne, te parece si descansamos? - Sugirió la menor.

Me parece buena idea... pero por mientras, deberíamos poner a lavar nuestro uniformes, no crees?

Sí.. hagámoslo...

Nozomi termina de desvestirse, y toma su ropa y la de Eli para dejarla lavando, afortunadamente, tenía secadora, por lo que no sería problema el tema de la humedad. Una vez todo listo, se recostaron completamente desnudas bajo las sábanas, y se adentraron en un dulce sueño.

...

...

Creo que no debimos haber venido... Honoka... - Dijo Umi con su rostro completamente rojo y apunto de desmayarse.

U-Umi-chan! Resiste! - Gritaba Kotori.

Nadie les dijo que debían mirar por la ventana... pervertidas... - Exclamó Nico.

Eh? Pero si fuiste tu quien dio la idea... - Respondió Honoka.

Ya basta... deberíamos irnos, sería un problema si Nozomi o Eli nos descubren aquí... - Sugirió Maki.

Es...cierto... - Dijo Hanayo.

Todavía más si el castigo viene de Nozomi-chan... qué miedo-nya! - Exclamó Rin.

Oh~! Muy tarde...

Eh?! N-Nozomi-chan?! - Gritaron las demás.

C-Cuándo saliste...

Justo ahora... - Dijo Eli.

A correr-nya! - Salió corriendo con Hanayo.

Hey! Espénnos! - Gritaron las demás.

No se salvarán! - Gritó Nozomi.

Nozomi! Espera! Estás en toalla! - Gritaba Eli.

Oh! Cierto... se salvaron esta vez... pero mañana... hehehe... - Dijo haciendo su gesto de washi washi.

Ahh... que en paz descasen... chicas... - Suspiró Eli.


End file.
